To the beginning and to the end
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: How do I summarize this story exactly? Well there are authors of all kind in here, an original story idea and an overall message. Ya, the most vague summary ever but hey if you trust me I say this, read it and see the theme of this new tale. Stop reading this and read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**hello fellow writers I am here to present you a short story that I though of. I know if it is bad then you can flame me, but I have a feeling that the people in this story. So Shadow hedgi belongs to Shadow Hedgi, Rotark belongs to Rotark, Saturn belongs to Saturn Nights, Snow belongs to Snow the werefox, Joey the hedgehog belongs to Hjue44, zakayla the hedgehog belongs to Zakayla the hedgehog, Nebula belongs to Nebula the hedgehog(please do not copyright me) and lastly Jojo the fox belongs to FreedomFighters123. Whoa, long list but lets get started.**_

So people always ask me, how do you not only get famous in the fanbase but how do you also stay relevant? Well people who are reading this I, Jojo the Fox, do my best by collaborating with other people on Fanfics and in life. I however thought of the best idea in the whole entire world, why don't I redefine a collaboration, so I did the one thing any good writer does, talk to other writers. I used my wit and Starboy prestige to convince a few to come. We are meeting in my house at Station Square at 3:30 pm. It is now 3:20 when I see the red wolf and the black and red hedgehog at my door.

"Tis a visitor rapping at my chamber door?" Said Jojo

"Kon'nichiwa!" Said the duo.

"Oh no my worst nightmare has came true, you guys are turning into Otaku's. Come in and chill out, play a videogame while you are at it." Said Jojo

"Sweet, so where is it just us?" Asked Rotark.

"Of course it is, right Jojo?" Said Shadow Hedgi.

"Well..." Jojo said as there were two more guest that entered in, Saturn and Snow.

"Nice to see you guys." Said Jojo.

"It is an honor to be featured in this story." Said Snow.

"I am really happy that I am here." Said Saturn

So Saturn and Snow proceeded to hang out with the other two animals. Jojo had made a checkbox of people who were showing up and discussing it with himself.

"Sweet, about half of the people are here, I am excited to see the new story idea."

Right as he says that the last two people show up, Zakayla and Nebula. The presence of Nebula being in the room caused both anger and happiness.

"Well guys, since everybody is here why don't we head into the kitchen and discuss buisness, shall we?" Said the arctic fox

Soon everybody headed into the kitchen to see a lot of food and a laptop with a fox sticker on it. All of the amazing writers proceeded to make their plate of mash potatoes, beans and more. So, before everybody could taste the food Jojo gave a message to all of his guests.

"Guys, I appreciate you all coming today and I want to say the reason why you are all here is because I needed some help with doing this collaboration story I have thought of. So, do you guys have any suggestions or ideas." Said Jojo.

"Well, I think it should have action." Said Joey the Hedgehog.

" I think it should too, but we have to add other elements." Said Jojo

"Can we use shadow?" Said Nebula.

"No, too costy and over used, I want something original." Said Jojo

"How about a...multiple universe story?" Asked Zay

"That idea has already been done sadly." Said Jojo.

"Snow and I think a love element to it would be great." Said Saturn.

" I think we can fit that in, can you wait a few moments I need to use the restroom."

While he is in the restroom Nebula exchanges a few words with the rest of the writers.

"Guys this blows, there is no Shadow and we all have to work together, I might just leave guys." Said Nebula.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just leave like a flake Nebula, maybe that is why you don't work with others, because you are the biggest flake ever." Said Shadow Hedgi.

"That does it, I am leaving. I don't have to hear more crap from a nobody, that is what all of you are."

Nebula had walked out the door just to see Jojo block her out from leaving.

"Move Jojo." Said Nebula

"Why are you so pissed and want to leave?" Said Jojo

"Because I feel uncomfortable with all of these people here and they are still giving me crap." Said Nebula.

"Well Nebula everybody is going to give you crap about something. That is what being good at writing know this story also reflects on you to, Nebula." Said Jojo.

"Now who do you think you are to give me advice on what to do, all you are is another writer in the mass of writers okay, now excuse me I have more important places to be then here." Said Nebula.

Jojo now moves swiftly out of her way but says one thing before she departed.

"I get it nebula you feel pressured, but it is like they say challenges are what determine what kind of person you are." Said Jojo as he went inside.

Nebula now had a lot to think about, but the story will lead back to Jojo and the rest of the writers.

The arctic fox now returns into his kitchen to see saturn take the mantle of the writing while the rest of the writers group around him. They all see Jojo and grow silent as the flustered fox asked who pissed off the purple hedgehog. Shadow Hedgi sadly says that she did the crime.

"Shadow Hedgi, why would you do that."

"Because she was trying to leave this session and plus she deserves it." Said Hedgi with sass.

"She is here to help us hedgi, now she will think that we are all bad people. I just want to write this story and have people notice how writers can work together. Now how about we finish this tale."

So all of them started to make noise with the stories coming out and the purple hedgehog came back due to that one thing that Jojo said. She apologized to all for the hardships she has caused on all of them. She felt better on the inside for apologizing so she soon started to crack up ideas as well, if anything you could call it a writing movement.

Jojo had felt appalled at this and so he got his ideas in and what does the final product look like. A jumble of plots and ideas from the outside but on the inside it was an extravagant story about the adventure of the writers. After finishing everybody had given Jojo their thank yous and see you laters but a certain werefox named Snow stayed.

"Jojo?"

"Yes, my young padewon."

"I want to know, how does it feel to be famous."

"Well Snow let me tell you something, being famous at something isn't everything but wanting to be is, that is how a starboy like me makes it out in this world."

"Man your right, Thank you." Said Snow

"To the beginning and to the end Snow."


	2. An adventure awaits

_**Before I begin on the next chapter of this authors story I want to announce that there are indeed more characters coming from beloved writers like saltwater january and more. So Shadow hedgi belongs to Shadow Hedgi, Rotark belongs to Rotark, Saturn belongs to Saturn Nights, Snow belongs to Snow the werefox, Joey the hedgehog belongs to Hjue44, zakayla the hedgehog belongs to Zakayla the hedgehog, Nebula belongs to Nebula the hedgehog(please do not copyright me) and lastly Jojo the fox belongs to FreedomFighters123. Whoa, long list but lets get started.**_

The young and ambitious starboy known as Jojo was thinking of a way for all to know him and his writing. He was currently doing fan fiction but he wondered if that idea would help him get to Sega. He felt that he has the skill and the will to wow the he asked himself, what is my answer to achieve greatness and go to Sega, a writing company. One that can prides itself on its writing abilities and success with the world. The agile fox stopped his continuous writing and called two of his friends over, Saturn the fox and Joey the hedgehog. With the mighty power of motivation and overall boredom they arrived at his door within ten minutes.

The arctic fox walked to the door to greet them.

"Hey guys, glad you two came." Said Jojo.

"No problem Jojo, your adventures are fun indeed." Said Saturn.

"That is true but we all know who is the Leader of the group here." Says Joey as he points to himself.

"Tell me that when you beat me in a fight." Said Jojo.

The trio sat together as they were ready for what strange but stellar adventure was to be bestowed upon them. Jojo was nervous at first because he didn't know exactly how they would react but every hero has to do something that they might not like, so Jojo told them.

"Guys, I invited you here because I want to ask you if you would join my writing company?" Said Jojo in a nervous way.

"Well buddy, can you explain the company a bit more?" Said Saturn.

"I would love to hear what you have to say." Said Joey

"So, I have been thinking about how I could get noticed by Sega and I thought that the best way to do so is to start up my very own writing company. I don't have a name yet but I do have some money and a dream. Also I need you guys to help me write stories with me. So, what do you say?"

"I am pretty convinced that it will work." Said Joey

"As long as it is not like Wario's taco stand then I am also in. But the name though?" Said Saturn.

"I don't have any ideas, yet." Said Jojo.

"It has to be something cool but funny too, like Dark knives." Said Joey.

"How is that funny, Joey?" Said Jojo

"It is dark humor that wins the masses." Said Joey.

"How about...Litopia." said Saturn.

"That sounds to millennial if you ask me."Said Jojo.

Jojo then had the best names, one of which will certainly please all readers and writers.

"Guys, how about Writer's block."Said Jojo.

"No offense Jojo but what is cool and funny about that name?"Said Joey.

"We will make it cool and funny, you see that term is known everywhere in the writing world and so, we as writers can change the very definition of that term. That is our company name." Said Jojo.

So Jojo now proud of what he just achieved decided that he needed to do more.

"Alright Guys, now let's do some recruiting." Said Jojo

"I will try my best." Said Joey

"Another adventure awaits me, lets do it." Said Saturn.


	3. The start of Writer's block

The starboy boy was now practicing his speech that he was to present to the writers that attended his meeting. He knew that he needed to amaze the writers in order for them to join.

"I just can't do this anymore, like how in the whole world was I able to get all these writers together for one story. Nobody gets it because they don't even know why I, Jojo the Fox, cherish you fellow writers. I once had the dream of being on top of the writing world, thinking that if I write and write stories that not only I will admire but others will to then I just will make it. I dream of the moment that my writing will become the standard of the writers who want more then the expected but look where I am at now. I just fell, like a rock in a pond, not knowing what comes after that I explored more. I felt the true signs of loneliness, just struggling to find the writers that were once there but they just seem to fade away like smoke. How can a white fox like me write and make the best stories be possible without my fellow friends? My friends just always there for me when I need it, not asking for money or credit. I don't understand how a writer like me, strange and repetitive, was able to write one of the greatest collaboration stories of the time with you guys. I don't exactly know what I'll do now with all of you fellow writers, but I know one thing I will make you proud. I will make you admire me and my work like how Sonic does with Amy, I will make you be proud of this world like Tails and his amazing gadgets. I will make you into some of the best writers that any site or world has ever seen, but I can't do it alone. Join the Writer's Block and I swear to you this, no matter how many reviews or views you get there won't be a writer here that can dream higher than the sky." Said Jojo as he was practicing his speech to none other then Saturn himself

"So Saturn, what do you think?" Said Jojo

"I loved it, I believe that you can and will convince other writers to join your company." Said Saturn with Confidence

"Thank you Saturn, I just hope that this works." Said Jojo in his tuxedo and ready to present his message to all the writers he has invited to this huge meeting. He was ready for this world and whatever it was throwing at him.


End file.
